Game time
by Winter010
Summary: Imagine if Bella had always known about the existence of vampires. The reason for this is that when she was a little kid, she saw her mother being killed by one. It wasn't a bad vampire, just a starving one. The vampire felt sorry for the little girl and let her live. Since then Bella lived in Forks with her dad. Now a new family is moving to Forks, and i think you can guess which
1. chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction story. English is not my main language, so there may some mistakes in the grammar. Enjoy!**_

"Go!" My mom screamed. Tears were running over my face as soon as i went up the stairs. When i looked over my shoulder i saw that she was right behind me with eyes full of fear. A hand grasped her ankle and she fell down the stairs. I froze and just watched what happened downstairs. A man, a beautiful man pulls her off the ground and puts his lips on her neck. Her body starts to weaken and just before she goes, she whispers "Bella".

I woke up screaming, it took a second to realise where i was and when i did, i started crying. Every night i dream about my mother, about her death and about the man. It's been 10 years now, but that day still haunts me. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that i was running late.

When i arrived at school, Jessica was waiting for me. "Did you hear?" She asked when i got out of my car. "Hear what?" "About the new kids!" I had no idea what she was talking about, but before i could answer she talked further. "A new family has moved to Forks and their children are going to our school!" It almost never happened that a new family comes to live in Forks, so this was big news for the whole town.

Two cars drove into the parking lot. A Jeep and a black Volvo. Out of the Jeep came a big dark haired guy and a beautiful blond haired girl. And out of the Volvo came a guy with blond curls, a smaller girl with brown short hair and a red-brown haired stunning guy. I couldn't nor Jessica keep my eyes off of the red-brown haired guy. " they must be the new kids," she said without keeping her eyes off them.

 **I know that this is a short chapter, but i hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked chapter 1! I want to apologize again for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

At lunch he and his family were sitting on the table right behind ours. I noticed that he was staring at me with a frustrating look on his face. "I'm going to the bathroom" I said to Jessica, and as soon as I started walking I could just feel his eyes following me every step I took.

At the bathroom, I freaked out, I locked myself up into a restroom and tried to calm down. It didn't work. I assured myself that it wasn't even sure that they were the same creature. After all, they looked normal, except for their unnatural beauty. And if they were the same creature, then this was the moment I've been waiting for. Time to take revenge.

I came out of the bathroom. The red-brown haired guy stood at the salad bar, so I gathered all of my courage and went over there.

I'm good at lying, always have been, so I hoped that this was gonna be no problem. When he reached for an apple so did I and when our hands touched it felt like I was touching a porcelain vase. "Sorry," I said quickly and I could feel my cheeks turning red. He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes and said, "your Bella Swan right?" "Yes," I answered with a small smile on my face. "I'm Edward Cullen." "We've got Biology together," he explained. I had to come up with something quickly. And without thinking I asked "Hey, would you want to do something with me later?" After it came out of my mouth, I realised what I just said and I could litterally pinch myself in the head. But Edward seemed to like it. "Sure,"he replied. "Pick you up at seven?" "Okay, see you then."

When he went back to his table, it felt like I could finally breath again. However I was terrified, a wicked voice inside me said, "This is gonna be fun."

 **This was chapter 2. Let me hear your thought about this one, and don't forget ideas are Always welcome!**


End file.
